Más que un regalo
by LightKey27
Summary: Estaba enojada con él, pero aún así quería darle un regalo que mejorara la tensión entre ellos, ese pedazo de tela sí que valió la pena. Este one-shot pertenece al conjunto de especial de navidad de la página en facebook "FanFics Fairy Tail"


_**Más que un regalo**_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los utilicé para crear esta historia, que sí es de mi propiedad_

 _[Este one-shot pertenece al conjunto de especial de navidad de la página en facebook "FanFics Fairy Tail]_

 _N/A: Hola a todos, espero que disfruten la lectura, este one-shor es 100% Gale/Gajevy y me gustaría que me dieran su opinión al finalizar la lectura, no estoy tan familiarizada con escribir acerca de esta pareja, por lo que sus personalidades pueden verse algo alteradas, en especial Gajeel, en fin eso es todo_

 _¡Ahora a leer!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Magnolia está de fiesta, hoy es 24 de diciembre y todos están comprando comida y obsequios para festejar en familia, Fairy Tail no es ajeno a esta fecha y eso lo podemos ver en las caras de los miembros de este alegre gremio

Especialmente en una entusiasmada maga que se encontraba de pie sobre la barra para llamar la atención del gremio

—¡Chicos hoy en la noche jugaremos al amigo secreto!-informaba la albina mayor de los hermanos Strauss

—Así que vamos a sortear los nombres-agregó mientras sacudía una bolsa que contenía el nombre de todos los integrantes de la alianza

—¡Esto será emocionante!-enfatizó Erza con un brillo especial en sus ojos, motivando a los demás quienes comenzaron a hablar acerca del evento

—Muy bien Er-chan tú primero –ofreció la bolsa frente a la pelirroja muy sonriente Mirajane

—De acuerdo-respondió entusiasmada e introdujo la mano en la bolsa tomando el primer pedazo de papel que tocó, sonrió al leer el nombre de su amigo secreto

 _Juvia Lockser_

—Perfecto, ya sé que podré regalarle- y sin decir más salió del gremio en busca del regalo para su amiga

—Muy bien Lucy, tu turno-la maga celestial introdujo su mano en la bolsa y su alegría fue evidente ante el nombre obtenido

 _Mirajane Strauss_

—Gray, sigues tú- y así continuó todo hasta que se escucharon algunos gritos proveniente de unas personas que entraban al gremio, algo enojados al parecer

—¡Deja de culparme por lo que sucedió!-reclamaba la pequeña Mcgarden a su acompañante— ¡Deberías aceptar que te equivocaste y no culpar a los demás! –con su cara totalmente roja de la ira que sentía se dirigió a la barra del gremio donde había divisado a su rubia amiga

—¡Fue tu culpa y también de esos idiotas!-exclamó el dragon slayer de hierro señalando con el pulgar a Jet y Droy que entraron al gremio con evidentes golpes, pero con la fuerza suficiente para poder caminar, mientras con pisadas fuertes Gajeel tomaba asiento en una de las mesas

—¡Lily y yo lo teníamos todo bajo control pero ustedes intervinieron y lo echaron a perder! –gritó hacia la peliazul que hacía su máximo esfuerzo por ignorarlo, pero aquello parecía ser imposible

—¡No los culpes a ellos, tú estabas en peligro y fuimos a salvarte, deberías agradecérnoslo idiota!-Levy estaba tan exaltada que se notaban las venas de su cuello y el esfuerzo que hacía para gritar estaba saliendo a la luz pues no tardo en toser y pedir un vaso de agua a Lisanna, quien se encontraba atendiendo la barra en ausencia de su hermana

—Levy-chan tranquilízate-rogaron sus dos mejores amigos al verla tan alterada, si hay algo que Gajeel lograba con éxito era enojar a Levy

Luego de tomar del líquido en el vaso, se relajó un poco y sonrió a sus amigos

—Lo siento chicos, no quería preocuparlos-les dijo sonriente y algo avergonzada por su comportamiento tosiendo un poco más

—Levy-chan parece que te vas a enfermar, debes tener cuidado tú contraes resfriado muy seguido y se te da bastante mal tratarlo-con una mueca de desaprobación su amiga Lucy le había tomado la temperatura con la palma de su mano

—Deberías ir a descansar-le aconsejó mientras la observaba

—¡Levy-chan te queremos!- abrazaron alegremente a la peliazul, calmando un poco el ambiente

Mirajane había observado toda la escena al igual que los demás, por lo que no dudó en ofrecerle a Levy la oportunidad de tener un amigo secreto

—Levy ¿te gustaría participar en el juego para esta noche?- preguntó la albina con una linda sonrisa —Ustedes también pueden participar en él-ofreció la bolsa a los tres recién llegados que miraban la bolsa con algo de duda, Mirajane sonrió pues ya sabía cómo convencerlos

—Consiste en sacar un nombre de la bolsa y regalarle algo a esa persona sin que se entere de quién ha sido, alguno de ustedes podría sacar el nombre de Levy- y eso fue suficiente para que Jet y Droy aceptaran, pero Levy aún no se decidía sin embargo al ver a sus compañeros tan emocionados se contagió de su alegría y accedió, quizás le tocaba uno de sus amigos….

 _Gajeel Redfox_

…O quizás no, definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado, miró en dirección hacia el pelinegro y no pudo evitar no fruncir el ceño al verlo comer de un tazón de tornillos

 _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan testarudo?_

Se preguntaba Levy internamente, dio las gracias a Mirajane y salió del gremio disculpándose con sus amigos con la excusa de que debía buscar un regalo para esta noche, no era del todo falso, iría a las tiendas en busca del regalo perfecto, pero primero tenía que comprar algo para ese resfriado del cual estaba comenzando a mostrar síntomas

Por otra parte Jet y Droy sólo lloraban pues al parecer ninguno sacó el nombre de la pequeña peliazul

Mirajane sonrío, el destino estaba de su lado, se dirigió hacia Gajeel que aún se encontraba comiendo mientras Lily le estaba dando una reprimenda por el trato que había tenido con la maga de escritura sólida y sus amigos

—Deberías ser más agradecido, de no ser por ellos no nos hubiésemos salvado- el pequeño gato sermoneaba con los brazos cruzados y una semblante serio, pero Gajeel poco caso hacía y sólo se limitaba a comer, claro que era pura apariencia, por dentro estaba que se moría de la rabia y no por el hecho de que Levy haya llegado de improvisto a su misión, sino porque estaba acompañada de esos idiotas, como él les decía, y claramente él no podría aceptar ser salvado por alguien que no le llega ni a los talones en combate, pero para su desgracia no sabe controlar su boca y terminó desquitándose con la maga, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Mirajane colocó una bolsa frente a él

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto?- preguntó de una manera grosera

—Estamos haciendo el juego del amigo secreto, sacas un nombre y deberás regalarle algo a esa persona sin que se entere de que has sido tú-si hay una virtud que se puede destacar de Mirajane, además de amable y servicial es su paciencia

—Así que saca un papel-indicó mientras sacudía la pequeña bolsa

—Es la tontería más grande que he escuchado- respondió groseramente y se dedicaba a llenar su boca de puñados de tornillos

—Pero si hasta Lily ha participado- expuso Mirajane al pelinegro quien ahora miraba como su "fiel" compañero hablaba animadamente con Charle y Happy, aunque recibiendo cierta mirada hostil por parte de este último

 _Traidor_

Se supone que debía apoyarlo, no ir a dar regalos a la primera ocasión

—Además es una gran oportunidad para disfrutar en familia y corregir nuestros errores, apuesto que hay alguien con quien quisieras disculparte- comentó Mirajane logrando que luego de un chasquido de lengua y un leve sonrojo proveniente de Gajeel éste accediera a participar

 _Levy Mcgarden_

No optó por cambiarlo, pues en verdad necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ella y esta era una oportunidad perfecta, pero …Qué puede regalarle alguien como él que no sabe nada de libros a una chica que los adora, como lo es Levy Mcgarden, esto no será tan fácil

.

.

.

En las calles de Magnolia se sentía el ambiente navideño, las luces en cada local y cada casa brindaban una vista maravillosa, algunas tiendas tenían música en sus locales que daba alegría a todo aquel que caminase cerca, el olor a pavo y jamón impregnaba el ambiente, las señoras envolviendo regalos y en el centro un gran árbol de navidad que se encontraba rodeado de niños asombrado por la belleza del mismo, varios adornos de un señor gordo vestido de rojo y algunos señores que lo interpretaban, las tiendas tenían ofertas especiales por ser noche buena y es ahí donde podemos encontrar a nuestra protagonista

Levy Mcgarden se encontraba observando con suma atención las vitrinas del lugar, era la mejor tienda de Magnolia, si no lograba encontrar algo allí, no lo haría en ningún lugar

Había considerado regalarle un libro a Gajeel, pero no sabía cuál o acerca de qué regalarle, era una tarea difícil que había consumido toda su tarde, pues fue su primera opción, estaba decidida a invertir el poco dinero que tenía luego del fracaso de la misión, por eso apenas salió del gremio se dirigió a la librería, obviando su tos pues no tenía tiempo para encargarse de ello, desafortunadamente fueron horas perdidas pues no lograba encontrar el regalo perfecto y tenía tiempo límite para ello

Suspiró pues por más que buscara nada de lo que veía lograba convencerla, quizás se estaba esforzando demasiado en regalarle algo, había pensado en regalarle cualquier cosa, ¿una olla? Su estómago lo agradecería de seguro ¿un paquete de tornillos? ¿Por qué no? así tendría bocadillos que comer durante las misiones, pero descartaba cada idea cuando lo pensaba más a fondo, esos no eran regalos que marcarían una diferencia, ella quería regalar algo que él recordara por siempre, algo que perdurara en su memoria por un buen tiempo

Pero no sabía qué

—Disculpe señorita ¿Puedo ayudarla?- una anciana unos centímetros más baja que ella le ofrecía su ayuda, sonrió antes de contestar

—La verdad es que sí, estoy participando en un juego de amigo secreto, pero estoy en conflicto con la persona que me han asignado-confesó frotando un poco su brazo, pues el frío se estaba intensificando, además de que estaba tosiendo un poco, seguramente por gritar tanto después de todo ella tiene cuerdas vocales delicadas y el resfriado estaba presentando sus síntomas nuevamente

—Pues a pesar de eso la he estado observando desde hace un buen rato y veo que no ha encontrado nada-la octogenaria señora le ofreció un pequeño vaso con algo de té —Es para tu garganta-extendió su mano a la vez que caía un copo de nieve sobre la misma

—Esta noche será muy helada será mejor que te abrigues bien, de otra manera estarás enferma para celebrar, cuídate pequeña o tu amigo se decepcionará al no recibir su regalo-la amable veterana sonreía para Levy quien dejó de toser por unos segundos para poder responderle, pero en ese momento una brillante idea pasó por su cabeza

Si hacía tanto frío, entonces algo para contrarrestarlo vendría perfecto

—¿Cree usted que si le regalo una bufanda se alegrará? –preguntó entusiasmada por su ingeniosa idea, la misión previa tuvo lugar en las altas montañas nevada quizás de ahí viene su malestar, recordaba muy bien lo mal que Gajeel lo estaba pasando y que de hecho fue el frío que no lo dejó luchar como siempre

—Estoy segura de que cualquier cosa que le regales estará bien pequeña pero- la señora buscó entre algunas de las cajas que se encontraban a su lado, Levy intentaba ver qué era lo que buscaba pero no tuvo éxito, así que se dedicó a terminar su bebida y a esperar a la señora quien no tardó en poner su atención en ella, pero esta vez con algo entre sus manos

—Mira-le extendió una linda bufanda de lana color negra— La tenía guardada para evitar que cualquiera se le llevara, pero creo que eres la elegida, esta bufanda la tejí con mis propias manos hace un año para mi esposo, pero desafortunadamente él nunca llegó a usarla, la guardé como un tesoro, pero creo que ya es hora de dejarla ir y aceptar la realidad, pequeña, hice esta bufanda con mucho amor sería un gusto que se la regalases a tu amigo, él te lo agradecerá estoy segura-y sin más extendió la bufanda frente a Levy quien había derramado algunas lágrimas por la acción de la señora, tomó la prenda y la inspeccionó realmente era muy cálida, estaba en buen estado, parecía nueva aunque a su parecer le hacía falta algo

Miró nuevamente la vitrina y lo encontró un broche de metal que tenía forma de la cabeza de un gato, sonrió, pues aunque Gajeel no lo admitiría nunca él ama a los gatos

—Le agradezco mucho esto señora, es perfecto ¿me podría vender ese broche por favor? –la señora envolvió la bufanda no sin antes colocarle el broche

—Feliz navidad pequeña, ten cuidado –se despidió con un ademán de adiós la vendedora mientras Levy iba a toda velocidad al gremio

 _¡Definitivamente es un buen regalo!_

Comenzó a correr más a prisa, tosiendo por el camino, un dolor de cabeza había comenzado, pero ella podía resistir, por supuesto que sí

O al menos eso creyó luego de que la vista se le tornara borrosa y cayera al suelo

 _Gajeel_

.

.

.

En el gremio

—Bien ¿estamos todos? Ya pronto será medianoche- anunciaba Mirajane que con ayuda de Cana estaba organizando los regalos

—Ha sido una buena idea esto del amigo secreto Mirajane-le felicitó la pelimarrón mientras bebía de una botella

—Me alegra que todos participaran-contestó sonriente

—Bien, ¡Es hora de comenzar!-se dirigió a los magos que estaban bebiendo, algunos comían y otros simplemente observaban desde un lugar fijo

—Esperen Levy no ha llegado, deberíamos esperarla-dijo Lucy con algo de preocupación pues su amiga había salido temprano justamente para regresar a tiempo, era extraño que no estuviera por allí, además de que se fue con una preocupante tos que no trató

—Es extraño, a esta hora las tiendas están cerradas y yo vengo de Fairy Hills y allí no había nadie –Titania había escuchado la preocupación de sus amigas y decidió intervenir

—Tal vez venga en camino-dijo Lucy mientras miraba esperanzada la puerta principal, esperando que en cualquier momento su amiga apareciera

Las puertas se abrieron en efecto, pero no era a quien ella esperaba

—¡Joder, hace un frío muy tremendo allá afuera!-Gajeel había entrado tiritando por el clima y se abrazaba a sí mismo para poder controlar la temperatura de su cuerpo, pero se detuvo al notar que recibía las mirada de todos

—¡¿Qué carajos sucede aquí? ¿Por qué me están viendo todos! –no es que le desagradara ser el centro de atención, obviamente un artista como él estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero las miradas de sus compañeros eran de decepción, como si esperaran a alguien más

—¡Hey coneja ¿Qué sucede?!-gritó mientras se dirigía hacia la rubia para que le diera una explicación

—No sabemos dónde está Levy-chan, está atrasada y no imaginamos dónde o con quien puede estar-Lucy suspiró pues la preocupación era grande por su amiga, sin embargo vio cómo reaccionó Gajeel ante su respuesta, estaba enojado y no sabía exactamente la razón

—¡Y si Levy está desaparecida ¿Por qué están todos aquí?!-gritó enfadado, estaban esperando tan tranquilos mientras que a Levy le pudo haber ocurrido algo malo

—Tranquilízate Gajeel, ella debe venir en camino-Erza procuraba mantener el orden, no permitiría que Gajeel alterara a los demás, no es que le preocupara Levy, pero sólo estaba retrasada unos cuantos minutos

—¡A mí no me estés calmando, si ustedes no quieren ir a buscarla yo lo haré! –salió hecho una furia del gremio recibiendo la mirada de todos, pero esta vez no le importó, nadie sabía el paradero de Levy y aquello no era buena señal

Guardó la pequeña caja que contenía el regalo de la maga y se dirigió hacia la plaza de Magnolia, iba tan concentrado, y furioso, que no había escuchado la voz de su amigo felino

—¡Gajeel espera!-Lily había salido detrás de él y al ver que caminando no podría seguirle el paso decidió volar

Gajeel giró para encontrarse con el amante de los kiwis

—Debes controlarte Gajeel, no puedes actuar así con los demás

—¡No puedo actuar así y un carajo, Nadie quiere ir a buscar a Levy! Estoy seguro de que algo malo le ha ocurrido, ella estaba enojada conmigo, pero no la creo capaz de faltar a la fiesta sólo por eso…ella no es así-toda la furia que tenía se había disipado tras darse cuenta de a dónde lo estaban llevando sus pensamientos

Levy no era rencorosa, al contrario era la bondad andante

Ella lo había salvado….de sí mismo

Ella le había enseñado a confiar en los demás

Ella siempre estaba allí para él

Y ahora él estaría allí para ella

—Lily tu ve hacia el sur, allá se encuentra Fairy Hills, Titania asegura que no había nadie en las habitaciones, pero revisa los alrededores yo iré al norte, allá están algunos comercios, si fue a comprar algo debe haber pasado por allí, nos vemos en el gremio, estoy seguro que la encontraremos

Lily estaba asombrado por la capacidad de su amigo y más que nada su interés por encontrarla, sonrió y obedeció tomando rumbo hacia el sur, debía ir rápido la nieve estaba cayendo más fuerte y la temperatura bajaba rápidamente

Por su parte Gajeel comenzó a correr hacia los comercios, desafortunadamente cuando llegó todo estaba cerrado, comenzó a caminar en busca de señales de la Mcgarden, pero no encontraba nada, ni a nadie

 _Era desesperante_

—Disculpe Joven-una señora le había tocado el brazo ¿De dónde había salido?

—¿De dónde rayos salió usted?-preguntó algo brusco a lo que la señora respondió con una mueca, ese chico se veía que era todo un rebelde

—¿Qué hace por aquí a estas horas de la noche? Falta poco para que sea 25 de diciembre, debería estar con su familia, no aquí con este frío, al parecer tendremos una tormenta de nieve este año-extendió la mano que no tardó en recoger una pequeña cantidad de nieve

—Mi familia está incompleta señora, mi amiga debería haber llegado hace un buen rato y no lo ha hecho, no sé en dónde está ¿no la habrá visto? Es una enana de cabello azul-explicó mientras colocaba su mano a la altura de lo que podía medir Levy

La señora no pudo evitar reír un poco, pero aquello no le hizo gracia a Gajeel

—¡¿De qué rayos se está riendo?!

—Discúlpame, no era mi intención, he visto a la señorita que me has descrito hoy ha venido a buscar un regalo y yo se lo he proporcionado-el semblante de la señora cambió a uno de preocupación —Pero eso fue hace horas, me entraña que no haya llegado, la vi irse en esa dirección-apuntó a un sendero del que Gajeel sabía era un atajo para llegar de manera rápida al gremio, así que no esperó más y agradeciendo de forma áspera se despidió y dio las gracias

La señora sonrió, aquello no se veía todos los días, pero debe ser la magia de la navidad

Gajeel iba cerciorándose de que no se le escapara ningún detalle del camino, la enana era precisamente eso ¡Enana! Podría estar en cualquier lado sin que él la viera, pero la vio y aquello no le agradó

Había un bulto en la nieve y de no ser por aquel trapo que llevaba en su cabeza, no lo habría visto ¡Era Levy y estaba tirada en la nieve!

Corrió rápidamente en su rescate y cuando llegó se sintió impotente

Levy estaba arropada por algún tipo de bufanda, aquello le proporcionó calor para la mayoría de la parte superior de su cuerpo, pero las extremidades inferiores estaban desprotegidas y habían adquirido un tonó violáceo en sus piernas

Sin embargo la sorpresa fue cuando la tomó en brazos ¡Levy estaba ardiendo en fiebre! Por eso se había desmayado

Se maldijo por no haber llevado una chaqueta con él, en este momento le hacía falta para ayudar a Levy, miró a ambos lados, aún faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a tiempo y Levy no reaccionaba

La abrazó por unos segundos, luego se sentó en el frío suelo del bosque y la colocó a ella entre sus piernas, comenzó a frotar sus manos y luego las pasó por sus frías y ahora azuladas piernas

Debía hacer lo que sea para hacerla entrar en calor, ¡Rayos! Si era necesario le daría calor con su propio cuerpo, si Shun lo había hecho con Hyoga ¿Por qué él no? era un caso similar lo vieras por donde los vieras

La abrazó una vez más esperando que reaccionase, Levy era una maga muy fuerte y apostaría una batalla contra el idiota de Salamander a que saldría de esta

Un quejido se escuchó proveniente de la peliazul, Gajeel la miró y la vio fruncir el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados, que poco a poco fue abriendo

Gajeel no podía estar más agradecido con la vida ¡Levy había vuelto en sí!

La mirada de confusión que le dio la maga de escritura sólida, le indicó que no tenía del todo claro las cosas así que debía saber cómo había llegado a parar allí en primer lugar, se levantó y la cargó al estilo nupcial, no podía perder tiempo, así que mientras ella le contestaba, él la llevaría al gremio para que la atendieran

—Enana ¿cómo es que terminaste en medio del camino?-intentó no sonar tan demandante con la pregunta

—Mmmm-Levy intentaba concentrarse en la pregunta —¿G-Gajeel?-preguntó con voz débil

—Sí enana, soy yo, necesito que me digas qué ocurrió- exigió saber, Levy llevó su mano a su sien intentando disminuir el dolor de cabeza que tenía

—Fui por tu regalo-sonrió y aquel gesto hizo que el corazón de Gajeel diera un salto

—¿Mi regalo?-preguntó confuso

—Sí….tu regalo-calló por unos minutos—¡Oh no se supone que no debías saber que era yo!-se abrigó con la bufanda que tenía y se golpeaba mentalmente por haber sido tan torpe al decirle a Gajeel que era su amigo secreto

—No eres torpe, simplemente respondiste a mi pregunta, ge-he- ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta?

—Sí lo hiciste enana- ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres un idiota Gajeel Redfox! Se dijo a sí misma, o eso creía

—Pero este idiota te salvó la vida-reflexionó un poco sus próximas palabras— Así como lo hiciste tú con la mía-Levy lo miró extrañada ¿A qué se refería?

—Me refiero a la misión de hoy…enana debes dejar de decir todo lo que piensas-la sujetó más fuerte—No era mi intención hacerte enfadar-un sonrojo se podía apreciar en el rostro de Gajeel, Levy lo miró enternecida, este era el hombre del que se había enamorado….oh no

—Ge-he-Gajeel sonrió satisfecho por lo que acababa de escuchar —Te dije que no dijeras todo lo que piensas Pero no has terminado de contestar, qué sucedió luego de que fuiste por mi regalo

Levy vio que en realidad se estaba preocupando por ella y eso le pareció un lindo gesto, colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Gajeel y eso la ayudó a mantenerse despierta

—Te compré esta bufanda, cuando salí del gremio me sentía algo mal, pero no le hice caso, quería encontrar tu regalo, estaba dispuesta a regalarte un saco de tornillos ¿sabes?-intentó bromear con él, pero la cara de Gajeel no había cambiado esa expresión de seriedad que tenía, así que suspiró y continuó hablando

—Cuando iba de regreso, comencé a tener una tos y un dolor de cabeza que me impidió seguir caminando…Lucy tiene razón, se me da muy mal tratar con los resfriados-se envolvió más con la bufanda y se acurrucó en el pecho de Gajeel

 _Tan cálido_

—Eso debe ser gripe enana-fue lo único que dijo mientras seguía caminando a paso rápido

Una vez llegaron al gremio fueron recibido por todos quienes se mostraban preocupados al ver a Levy llegar en ese estado

—Se ha desmayado en el camino por una gripe ¡Coneja, búscale algo de ropa cálida! –ordenó a Lucy quien por esta única vez, le hizo caso al cazadragones de hierro

—¡Ustedes vayan y prepárenle un caldo! ¡Y que esté bien hecho! –exigió a Jet y Droy quien con suma rápidez, al menos Jet, se dirigieron a la cocina

Subió al segundo piso, el lugar donde se encontraba la enfermería y dejó con suma delicadeza a Levy en una de las camillas, se veía tan linda mientras dormía, tan indefensa

… _Y no se le olvidaba que ella había dicho que estaba enamorada de él…_

Pero aquello, lo dejaría para otra ocasión, por ahora la dejaría descansar

Se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero algo sujetaba su ropa

—Gajeel-Levy lo llamó y él se acercó a atenderla

—¿Qué ocurre enana? ¿Te sientes mal?-ella negó con la cabeza —¿Qué es entonces?

Levy envolvió la bufanda alrededor del cuello de Gajeel

… _Qué cálido…_

—Enana que- no pudo continuar hablando, pues Levy había sellado sus labios con un tierno y suave beso, para separarse de él y mirarlo a los ojos

—Feliz navidad Gajeel-sonrió y Gajeel imitó el gesto

Tomó de la barbilla a Levy y la besó intensamente hasta que ambos quedaron sin aire

—Feliz navidad enana…¡Achuu! –las carcajadas de Levy llenaban toda la habitación, definitivamente aquella había sido la mejor navidad de todas

 _..Fin…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola a todos nwn, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, este fanfic lo hice para la página ya mencionada "FanFics Fairy Tail" para la semana de fanfics navideños que organizamos, aunque yo me atrasé en la entrega, finalmente he podido publicarlo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y me den su opinión acerca de él**_

 _ **PD: Si se preguntan ¿Por qué Key está escribiendo Gajevy/GaLe? La respuesta es simple, somos seis (6) miembros en la página y todas somos escritoras, se hizo un sorteo para las parejas y para los temas, en mi caso fue bufanda, y me tocó esta adorable pareja, no estoy tan familiarizada con ella, me conocen le voy al Gruvia, pero el GaLe se me hace muy lindo, además de que es de mis parejas favoritas, en fin, también aprovecho para pedir una disculpa por las otras historias que tengo, sé que están esperando el siguiente capítulo de "El código del amor" y el siguiente one-shot de "¿Y si no fuese Gray?" pues estoy trabajando en ello, yo aún no he salido por completo de vacaciones, aún debo hacer los exámenes así que aproximadamente en dos semanas estaré actualizando todas las historias, sí, has leído bien, todas las historias, les doy gracia por tenerme tanta paciencia y por apoyarme en mis fanfics**_

 _ **La imagen que utilicé fue hecha por Zelkam, hace unos coloreos hermosos, se los recomiendo nwn**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer**_

 _ **-Key**_


End file.
